In general, a timing controller generates a clock signal, a control signal and a data signal for driving a data driving circuit using video data and a synchronization signal input from an external video card, and supplies the generated signals to the data driving circuit.
The data driving circuit operates according to the clock signal and the control signal transferred from the timing controller, and applies an analog data signal corresponding to the data signal to a display panel. The timing controller and the data driving circuit are connected through a clock line, a control line and a data line that can transfer the clock signal, the control signal and the data signal, respectively.